1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for adjusting the audio output of a device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for adaptively adjusting the audio output for a device based on an ambient sound level measured by a sound sensor.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and mobile telephones are increasingly being used in a wide variety of environments for both business and entertainment purposes. However, as these devices become more widely used, their associated audio outputs are more likely to disturb other people. For instance, a user who adjusts the volume of a mobile phone ring tone for a loud environment may later move to a quieter environment, where the loud ring will be disruptive. Similarly, powering up a laptop computer in a quiet lecture hall or home may result in an inappropriately loud and disruptive boot sound. Alternatively, a volume level which is optimized for a quiet environment may not be detectable if the associated device is moved to a louder environment, which can result in a missed audio signal.
Hence, what is needed is a method that facilitates using electronic devices without the above-described problems.